A Long Confession
by Kaoru97
Summary: After a near death experience with a Kishin, Soul realizes his feelings toward Maka. Maka realizes her feelings toward him and she wants to tell him. Only problem is: who's going to say it first? Especially when Soul has to leave on an important mission without her. Just a short one-shot for AutumnSoulEater. Happy birthday!


_Hey guys! This is dedicated to **AutumnSoulEater** because her birthday was on October 8th! Sorry I didn't update in time! Stuff happened... :) but anyway here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! And the ending... I'm not good with them. _

* * *

Maka sighed as she flopped faced down on her bed. She had killed about ten kishins today and they weren't easy. One of them was so close to cutting her arm off, if it wasn't for Soul that blocked her, she wouldn't have an arm. She turned her head to the doorway to see Soul walking to the bathroom. She heard the door close and she sat up. She turned to her dresser and stared at it. "I should shower." she mumbled to herself.

Soul closed the door behind him and finally let himself go. He leaned against the wall and slid down, holding his face in his hands. He knew this was the only place to let himself go. No one would see him cry, or fight with himself about his meister. He was fond of her, very find in fact. He loved her, and not the sister kind of love. Actually it was the _'I want to spend the rest of my life with you'_love. He rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his hands, leaving them outstretched in front of him. He held the tears in and looked at the ceiling. "I need some sleep." he mumbled to no one in particular.

Maka sat on her bed for ten minutes and Soul didn't come out of the bathroom. It was oddly quiet and she got up, towel and clothes in hand. "Soul, are you okay?" she said as she knocked on the bathroom door. Soul sharply turned to the door and got up. He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face.

"I'm okay." he looked in the mirror and was satisfied when he found drowsiness in his eyes. He opened the door to come face to face with Maka. She looked at him and he felt his face get a bit hot. He pushed passed her so she wouldn't notice, but she caught it. She walked in and closed the door. She turned the water on and stripped out of her clothes. She jumped in the shower and let the warm water run over. She faced the water and as it wet her hair she thought of Soul.

"Are these feelings normal for partners?" she mused. She thought back to last week. They had gone to the park because Soul wanted to teach her how to make a free throw. He grabbed her hands from behind her and set them so she can make a perfect shot. Her back was pressed against him and she could feel the slight vibration every time he would talk. She felt her heart beat faster and she felt the familiar heat rise up to her face. Soul let her go and she made the shot. She grinned and turned to him. He was looking at her with loving eyes and, in less than a second, was replaced with a smirk.

"Pretty good bookworm."

Soul sat on his bed, pajamas in his hands and towel on his shoulder. He heard the water shut off and he got up. He stood outside his door and saw Maka come out in a pair of blue shorts with a black tank top and her hair down. She looked at him and he walked to the bathroom. He jumped in after stripping and the water was warm. He thought of what would have happened if Maka lost her arm and he cringed at the thought of a new tech.

...

Maka sat in the living room reading a book when Soul sat next to her and turned the TV on. His hair was still wet but wasn't dripping. Maka glanced at him and found him looking at her, they both turned quickly away and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?" Soul turned to Maka. She closed her book and set it on her lap.

"Thank you for earlier today. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my arm." Maka said. Soul felt his eyes water and blinked the tears away.

"It's cool, I am your weapon." he answered. Maka nodded and they went back to being quiet.

"So if you weren't my weapon, you wouldn't help me?" Maka asked. Soul sharply turned to her and she was looking down. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Don't ever say that again Maka. Of course I would still help you. Do you know how much it hurt to think that… that _thing_would have killed you?" Soul said. Maka stared at him and he felt the tears in his eyes. "Maka, I would never abandon you, even if you weren't my meister." Maka smiled softly and Soul felt the tears slide down his cheeks. Maka reached up and wiped them away.

"Please don't cry." softly said. Soul leaned into her hand and he pulled her closer. His mouth crashed against hers and Maka froze. Soul lightly ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she gasped, allowing him to explore her mouth. Soon they were both panting for air and staring at each other.

**~a couple of weeks later~  
**  
Soul and Maka walked out of class and she was explaining how a Death Scythe had huge responsibilities as Shinigami's weapon. Soul followed along but he couldn't, ever since that kiss with Maka, everything seemed weird. They aren't going out; they haven't kissed, or shown any other affection. It's all strange.

Maka had to keep her mind off the kiss. She admitted that it was nice and yes she wanted to do it again, but he hasn't made a move, and she wasn't going to force it. Maka explained the whole rules to him as they walked out and toward the park. They walked over to and ice cream truck and Soul bought ice cream; a double scoop of chocolate for him and strawberry for Maka. He thanked the man and paid. They sat on a bench and ate their ice cream.

"How's your ice cream?" Soul asked.

"Fine, yours?" Maka replied.

"Fine."

They were quiet for a while until Soul leaned toward her and licked her ice cream. Maka stared at him and he smiled.

"Nice flavor." Maka grabbed his wrist and took a lick of his. She wasn't a fan of chocolate, but it wasn't half bad. Soul pushed his cone a bit closer to her and her nose and cheek got full of ice cream.

"Soul!" Maka giggled and wiped the chocolate off her nose. Soul took his napkin and wiped the ice cream off her cheek. Maka stretched her ice cream at Soul and when he licked it, she dirtied his nose.

"Fucking bookworm." he chuckled.

"You two lovebirds having fun?" Soul and Maka looked to see Kid and Liz standing in front of them, holding hands.

"Hey guys! No, we're not lovebirds and yes we're having fun." Maka answered. Kid nodded and Liz was smiling at Maka.

"Maka, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Maka looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess..." Maka got up and Liz walked away with Maka following close behind. Kid sat next to Soul and he sighed.

"When are you going to tell her?" Kid asked. Soul sighed loudly and sat back.

"I don't know. A couple weeks ago we kissed." Kid smiled and leaned back as well.

"Does that mean...?"

"No, we're not going out. But it has been awkward since its happened."

"How so?" Soul thought for a minute and remembered back to Monday.

"Like, on Monday, we were sitting in the living room and she had fallen asleep on the couch. She leaned on my shoulder and at first it was fine you know? She always does that. But then she started mumbling my name in her sleep. Next thing you know, her arms are wrapped around my torso and her head on my chest." Kid looked at Soul and nodded.

"Soul, you better tell her soon. I heard that Hiro wants to ask her out." Soul looked at Kid and he was looking at the sky.

"Yeah..."

"Give me the details! Now!" Liz ganged up on Maka. She continued to lick her ice cream and looked up at Liz.

"I don't know what your talking about." Maka answered trying to act normal. Liz ripped the ice cream from her hands and tossed it in the trash.

"Maka...!"

"What do you want to know?" Maka said, looking at the trash can. She felt her normal act fail and she blushed a bit.

"Everything! I'm gone for a month on a mission and I come back to see you two playing with ice cream! Did you confess? Are you dating now?" Maka blushed more and looked at the ground.

"No and no. We kissed a couple of weeks ago though." Liz stared at Maka and hugged her.

"Maka! I'm so happy for you! But you better confess soon! I heard Kim is after Soul!"

"Okay..." Maka returned the hug and Liz rubbed her back.

...

Soul leaned against the lockers and waited for his best friend to walk through the doors. It's been around two months since he had seen him. Black Star walked to the school and was holding Tsubaki's hand. She had switched from her usual ninja dress to a pair of black skinny jeans with combat boots and a light grey sleeveless shirt. The gold star still on her right breast. Black Star had black jeans with combat boots and light brown shirt. His star tattoo visible from under his sleeve. Black Star looked at Soul and grinned.

"SOUL MY MAN!" Black Star let go of Tsubaki and walked over to him. Soul returned the grin and walked to him.

"Black Star! How are you bro?" Soul took a good look at him and he seemed to have gained more muscle than the last time he saw him.

"I'm great as always! I defeated a lot more kishins than expected!" he laughed and Soul stepped back.

"That's great man!" Soul looked over at Tsubaki and hugged her. "Hey Tsubaki." he greeted her.

"Hello Soul! Where's Maka?" Soul pointed behind him to Stein's class.

"She's in there talking with Stein about some test." she nodded and waliked toward the room.

"You seem much more mature Star." Soul pointed out. Black Star laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah! During our mission, Tsubaki was so close to getting killed. At that moment when I saw her in shock, I realized: I need to get rid of the childish act and start being a man. About two days later, we were dating." Soul laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Great job!" Black Star wrapped his around Soul's shoulders and they walked to the steps in front of the DWMA.

"So you and Maka? I hear you're a Death Scythe now!" Black Star said. Soul nodded and sat on the stairs, Black Star stood next to him.

"Yeah. And about Maka, I don't know how to tell her." Black Star sat next to him and looked out to the city.

"Just go and tell her." he said. Soul nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kid told me that a few days ago." Black Star turned to him and patted his shoulder.

"Listen man, you like Maka and I'm pretty sure she likes you too. Just ask her. It's not the like the world is going to stop worshipping me or something." Soul raised an eyebrow at hi. And Black Star grinned.

"Man did I really miss you." Soul chuckled.

"Ready Soul?" Soul turned around to find Maka standing behind him smiling. He nodded and stood up, moving aside for Black Star to hug Maka. They exchanged a few words before they all walked their separate ways.

...

Maka sat on the couch and sighed. Lord Death had called just recently and told Soul that he needed to go. Now.

"Hey Maka, do you know where my orange shirt is?" Soul walked out of his room with another suitcase. Maka turned to him and pointed to the hall.

"In the hall closet, on top of the shelf." Soul nodded and walked to it. Maka looked at the ceiling again and clenched her hands. She knew that Death Sycthes had to go on special missions. But without their meisters. She saw him come out with his blue sweater, yellow and black track jacket and his black leather jacket.

"I'm taking my blue, and black sweaters. I'm leaving my track jacket here and this is for you to wear while I'm gone. It'll get cold." Soul tossed her his leather jacket and she caught it. "I sprayed some Axe on it just so you know, in case you don't want the smell of guy all over you." Maka wrapped herself in it and smiled at the smell.

"I don't mind." She mused. Soul stared at her and sat next to her. She looked at him and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Take care. Don't burn down the house. Don't open the door to strangers. Make sure that the stove is off every night. And please, don't be out when it's dark." He said. Maka nodded and he cupped her cheek. "I should probably tell you this now since I'm leaving soon." Maka stared at him and he continued.

"Maka, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" His voice cracked. He was sweating. And to top it, he wasn't looking at her. Not cool.

"Yeah." He looked up at her and she was smiling. He leaned in and kissed her. She happily returned it and a cough intterupted the two. Maka looked at the mirror by the window and saw Lord Death.

"Soul, the mission has been cancelled. Good bye!" he hung up and Maka stared at it.

"You don't think...?"

"Nah."

...

Lord Death turned to the people behind him and he fist pumped. "It's official!" He announced. Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Tsubaki and Black Star cheered and Lord Death smiled under his mask.

"Well, who knew you would be the one to make this happen this quick." Stein answered. Lord Death smiled and nodded.

"You just need to learn Stein! Now, shall we get you and Marie together?" Stein coughed and spit out his cigarette. He turned and walked out of the room and Lord Death grinned. "It'll be a piece of cake!" He shouted at his retreating back.

* * *

_Sorry about the ending. The endings always come out crappy. I don't know why... Oh well! Hope you liked it **AutumnSoulEater**! Sorry it was late! :) I love you! _


End file.
